Big Time Golf
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Kendall and Carlos go to play golf, but what will James and Logan do while they're gone? SLASH. Slight James/Carlos.


Author's Note: So, this fic idea came to me after seeing a picture of Kendall going to George Lopez's golf...tournament? Thing? lol and he looked like a little paperboy. It was adorable. Please review! Flames are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys.

* * *

Kendall adjusted the cap on his head as he listened to James complain again about how it should be him playing golf with the celebrities and not Kendall. The blonde rolled his eyes as he moved past the taller boy, grabbing his phone and sliding it into his pocket.

"When will you be back," Logan asked, taking James' place next to the other. His big brown eyes stared at Kendall, trying to hide his disappointment at spending the entire day without his boyfriend.

Kendall smiled and put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'll be home before you know it. Just do something fun while I'm away, alright?"

Logan smiled and nodded looking Kendall over. "If you stayed I could have a lot more fun."

Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan's forehead. "Very tempting," he smirked and pulled him close into a hug. "And try not to have too much sugar while I'm gone?"

Logan laughed, "no promises."

Kendall held him close a moment longer before kissing him softly. "I'll be back soon." He moved to let him go, Logan hugging him closer for a few seconds before reluctantly releasing him.

"Kendall, let's go," Carlos exclaimed, excited to play any sport that involves a stick. He stood by the door, helmet in place as he grinned at James.

Kendall nodded and followed the shorter boy out the door, giving Logan one last smile before disappearing out the door.

Logan watched the door pouting like a dog who expected their owner to return the second the door closed.

"Well," James sighed, "I'm not going to sit here all day waiting for them to get back and rub in our faces how much fun it was." He looked at Logan, watching as his gaze still focused on the door waiting for his Kendall to return. "Let's go have our own fun."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Kendall wanted you to have fun while he was out right? So, let's go have some fun! We could," he paused, putting his hand on his chin as he thought. He opened his mouth, a grin forming on his lips before Logan stopped him.

"If you say go to the pool I'm going to hit you." He watched as James snapped his mouth closed frowning. "That's all you ever want to do, it's getting old."

"Oh yeah," James said, sounding offended. "Then you think of something, brains!"

Logan rolled his eyes at the name and scratched his head. "We could go to that ice rink and Pasadena and practice?"

James pursed his lips together and shook his head moving to the couch to get comfortable. "We could go see a movie?"

Logan followed James, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "There's nothing out that I want to see," he sighed. "We could go running?"

James shook his head. "We could go shopping?"

"Just because we're both dating guys doesn't mean we have to act like a couple of thirteen year old girls," he sighed.

James chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Then how about we play some football."

Logan and James both shuddered at the idea. They were both far too fragile to be playing football without Carlos' helmet.

"We could go get some candy and play videogames all day," Logan offered.

"No," James said, always trying to avoid candy and it's abilities to cause cavities.

---THREE HOURS LATER---

The door swung open as Carlos and Kendall laughed remembering how the ball Carlos hit had gone flying straight into George Lopez's car and they had to run home to avoid the actor's wrath seeking golf club.

Kendall froze in the doorway, grinning at the sight he found. There on the couch were James and Logan, each hugging pillows, fast asleep. Carlos smiled as he moved to James' side. He chuckled softly as he looked back at Kendall. "He's hugging my pillow," he whispered, sounding overwhelmed, as if he didn't realize just how much James cared for him.

Kendall grinned as he moved to Logan knowing already that it was his pillow he was clutching. "Let's get them to bed," Kendall whispered as he effortlessly picked up his boyfriend and moved to their room.

As soon as the door closed Logan stretched carefully, acting as if he was waking up. Kendall chuckled as he watched him, laying him down on the bed. "Did you really think I don't know what you look like when you're pretending to sleep," Kendall asked, smirking as he hovered over him.

Logan blushed and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I was hoping you did know and that you'd take me here."

Kendall smirked as he leaned down capturing Logan's lips in a gentle kiss. "Wait," he whispered against the other boy's lips. "What did you and James do all day?" He couldn't help himself. He had been wondering about it all day at the golf course.

Logan smiled and whispered, "we plotted on how to get our boyfriends to take us to the bedroom as soon as they walked in the door. James' ideas were all too….risky. After all we didn't know when you and Carlos would be home and what if Katie and your mom came home to find two naked boys on her couch."

Kendall laughed and shook his head. "I love you, Logie."

Logan grinned and pulled him closer. "I love you too," he whispered as their lips met again, the smile slowly fading from Kendall's lips as things turned more passionate. Logan knew he made the right choice going with the pillow idea.


End file.
